objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Escape Room Episode
Who made it? Read this episode of Object Oblivion now! Object Oblivion Escape Room Episode ------------------ In calming summer night, it was movie day in La Isla De Objecto. A Library on the Island was formed up and was used to show the films. The Final seven (Originally six) were excited, not just for the newbie joining, but that the Ten Million Grand was just an arm’s length… or maybe inches away for the armless. The Films they were watching were ALL Horror Films. Soda was chattering his teeth, Snakey was hiding behind Soda, Fruitcake closed his eyes, Toothbrush covered her face with a pillow, Bowling Ball hid under a pillow fort, and TNT tried his best not to explode. Everyone was totally scared of… wait, I forgot Bricky? Whoops! Bricky just sat with the others, enjoying the Film along with the buttered popcorn. The film, if anyone had questions for, was about a family who move into a Cabin, haunted by Zombies. The scene they were on was when the Daughter was left ALL alone in the Hallway. Bricky, munching on her popcorn, said, “She’s a goner…” “What,” said Soda, think she meant the Daughter would die, the Protagonist, “That better not be true!” “Only way she’s going to survive this is by grabbing the Bat,” said Bricky, assuring Soda. “Which she will in 3… 2…” With her foot, she made a snap sound, and the Daughter grabs a bat. “Boom! I told you guys I seen this film a lot of times! In fact, someone give me the task to recite Child’s Play in under 30 seconds, please.” “Wow,” said Toothbrush, amazed by Bricky’s knowledge of Horror films, “When have you learned so much about Horror films?” “When I was a little Lego brick,” she said, telling her the history of her Horror movie knowledge, “You see… I was still in Elementary School when my Mom got Triple Dog dared too…” “…lick the l-l-l-lampost,” asked TNT, trying to fill in the blank… incorrectly “No,” said Bricky, “I’m not reciting the Christmas Story here!” Then she coughed and continued, “So… as I was saying. Mom was dared to go through the ‘Halloween Maze of Lost Monsters That Came from the Cancelled Film Monsters Attack Georgia That Was Cancelled Because of Budget Crisis’s and The Bullcrap Laws They Made Recently’.” She then paused and said, “It was themed to the future event that sadly came true.” “And I really blame Georgia for following Alabama,” said Toothbrush, obviously upset about the new laws, “I’m sorry for any inconvenience, but if Women like us can’t control our bodies, then Alabama is acting like a lousy motherf…” A tea pot then whistled a song like a bird. Soda took note of it and said, “Snakey… your tea’s ready!” “Tttttthanks!” She politely said, slithering to the pot. She poured it into the cup and slithered back with it. She tasted it and said, “Ahhh…… The Japanesssssssse sure know how to make ssssssssuch good tea!” “Well…” said Bricky, continuing her story, “I couldn’t just leave Mom to suffer those heart attacks! She only just recently left the Hospital from having a real stroke while having a fake one.” She then pauses to look at the confused contestants, “What? There were people she hated coming by for an unexpected visit! She had to do something!” “Mi find it quite strange,” Bowling Ball said, not being used to being involved in conversations like these. “So anyhow,” Bricky said, without any more interruptions, “I offered to trade places and had to travel in that maze. And ALL I can say is… I came in a little girl and came out a woman!” TNT just stared at her… “I don’t see how you came out a w-w-w-woman!” Fruitcake then slaps him for that “Uh,” said Fruitcake, wanting another Movie, “Let’s see what else we got!” He went on to check out the film collection in a cabinet, “We got Halloween, Friday the 13th, Swamp Monster, The Swamp Friday the 13th Halloween Monster…” “Sssssssay…” said Snakey, “Aren’t we ssssssssssupose to have ssssssssssssomeone new arrive today?” “Oh right!” Shouted Toothbrush, forgetting that was supposed to happen, “I wonder who it’ll be… like thirty-seven is plenty!” “I think the dime should join,” said Soda, getting a nod from Snakey, “He is a serious contender.” “Yeah…” said Toothbrush, doubtful, “But he’s a rip-off of Nickel of BFDI… who was also a rip-off of Coiny from the same show.” “The pattern will just continue till we are out of original money-based contestants…” said Fruitcake Blue Spirit was outside in a tent, overhearing the whole thing as he implanted security cameras all over the Library. He then left the it to see the Thirty-Seven individuals waiting for their time to shine. “Alright… who’s excited for their moment of fame.” Everyone was clapping and saying ‘Yes!’ “Good… but only one of you can make it! And not only would they get a chance to battle… but they will also win ‘A Lifetime Supply of Heinz Beans!’ Recommended by SarachthaTFFM.” “Looks delicious,” said Cupboardy, ready for his fate. “We received Fifty-four voters, who voted on you guys Five hundred and Sixty-Eight times! And THAT is a lot of votes,” Blue Spirit said. “You ready for the results Caney?” Asked Pizza, telling Candy Cane that. Candy Cane slapped her and said, “Don’t call me Caney!” “Buckety…” said Blue Spirit, “You got the least at only three votes. Definitely not enough!” “But guys!” Said Buckety, immediately barfing into his mini-bucket, “I’m not a threat guy! Just a lovable guy!” He was then tossed off by a flipper into somewhere far away. Dog, witnessing the whole thing, asks, “Uh, where did Buckety go?” “Beats me…” said Blue Spirit, then he notices an… intruder. It was a Calzone, named Calzone, “Mam’… you weren’t one of the Thirty-seven here!” “But you said me, and Pixel Guy would get a shot to join the show,” said Calzone, tearing up… before being flung by the flipper. “Moving on…” said Blue Spirit, moving onto Corndog. “Corndog… you got four votes! Burger… got six votes!” Both were flung off. “Ice Cream…” “HBGN gfvh bgadx bf dbsd vghb ascfnhfdbgxd,” said Ice Cream, confusing Blue Spirit Cookbook stood up and said, “Blue Spirit… she speaks in Ice Creamian. So of course, she’ll speak in gibberish. “Let me try this…” said Blue Spirit, wanting to speak Ice Cream’s language, “HMBHDXgdab dwhbchbaedxf hcdwhdcqmhb hvvcdhmwdc.” He then flung her… but she gives a rude shake of gesture, implying he did not tell her she didn’t get enough votes. “What? I told her she only got six votes too!” “Blue Spirit…” said Cookbook, facepalming, “You called her ‘ugly’, and claimed she had no future!” “Well… she was ugly,” said Blue Spirit. “Coffee’s out at seven… and Gum and Husky are out at eight!” All three were flung soon after. Dimey then took note of the area, realizing he was in the Top 30, “Yes! I’m still in! Well, I know I’m going to win!” “Dice isn’t because…” said Blue Spirit but pausing to see Dice not even looking at him, “Dice… you’re looking the wrong way.” He then turns only 25 degrees before stopping… “You lose at ten. And get your eyes checked.” Dice then gets flung by the flipper. “Uh… Blue Spirit,” said Newspaper, “Dice is blind…” “Whatever…” he replied with. Blue Spirit then revealed, “Skateboard also loses at ten.” Skateboard then gets flung out. “Ducky is out at eleven.” “Oh my,” said Ducky, “But at least I’ll keep my head up…” Then he looks up to the sky, “High… Quack Quack!” He is tossed out immediately afterwards “Kitty loses also at eleven…” Blue Spirit said, making the flipper flip Kitty out, “And Helicopter fails liftoff at eleven also!” The flipper flips Helicopter away… but not without the poor thing screaming. “Wait… she could talk?” “Seems like it,” said Scissors. Addition Sign then heard Blue Spirit call her out, saying she received only twelve votes, “What!? No! That’s only Two percent of everyone!” Then she gets flung out. “Grape Juice also gets spilled at twelve votes,” said Blue Spirit “Oooooooooooo!” Grape Juice said, furious, “To the Ninety-Eight percent of voters that didn’t vote me in… I’ll whoop your butts MmmmHMmm!” She then gets flung off. “Cupboardy and Shovel are also twelve voters.” Blue Spirit said, flinging the two away. “Alarm Clock got thirteen.” Alarm Clock also gets thrown out. “Oh! Who lives in a Pineapple under the sea?” sang Pineapple, “SpongeBob SquarePants! And who’s going to join and win OO? Pineapple yes!” Blue Spirit also joined the song, “Well guess how many votes you only got? Fourteen votes!” Pineapple was terrified, “I’m now screaming because I may die soon now!!!” He then gets flung off. “Rose also loses, along with Water Bottle, at fourteen too.” Blue Spirit launched the two away. “Pizza and Game Piece? Respectively, you got sixteen and seventeen votes.” The two were tossed off. “Uh… Blue Spirit,” said Newspaper, worried, “According to my headline… I lost at eighteen votes! Is it true?” “The headlines aren’t lying,” said Blue Spirit, catapulting Newspaper away. “Now there are at least five people with nineteen votes. Now uh… there’s Violiny…” Violiny then gets flung. “Crowbar… Fox…” “Oh no!” Crowbar said before she, and Fox, were flung by the flipper. “Fishing Rod and, surprisingly, Butterfly,” said Blue Spirit. They were flung immediately. “Top nine,” Dimey said, in amazement, “Heck yeah! I’m getting close! You ready to lose Caney?” Candy Cane slapped him immediately, “Don’t call me Caney!” “Hey Rocky!” said Blue Spirit, to Dog, “Ryder needs you at the Lookout! I think you should go there!” Dog was then flung immediately. “But how many votes did he even get,” said Photograph, curious “Along with Scissors, twenty,” said Blue Spirit, flinging Scissors away. “Cookbook… you are out at twenty-two!” “What?” She said in shock, “But if you look me up, you’ll see…” “Wait,” he replied immediately, “I thought you were a COOKBOOK!” “No,” she said in anger, “I’m a multi-paged anything book!” Blue Spirit stood there in confusion, “Rename yourself… then we can talk!” Cookbook then was flung out. “Vase… I remember seeing your audition tape. Your Kitchen was literally on fire and all you did was say, ‘It’s Fine’…” “Ah……. Good times,” Vase said, unaware of the threat of being burnt to death. “Well… at twenty-two votes… goodbye,” Blue Spirit flung Vase off. “Now all we got left in the Top five are Photograph, Zebra, Dimey, Window, and Caney.” Candy Cane slapped him, “Don’t call me Caney!” “Window wants to know if Window is safe,” said Window, wanting to see who else was out. “You and Photograph at Twenty-four votes,” Blue Spirit replied with, flinging the two away. Now it was down to only three individuals: Candy Cane, Zebra, and Dimey. “Zebra… surprisingly people decided to vote for you. Too bad it was only Twenty-six times.” She was then flung away. “Well,” said Dimey, “I just know I’m going to win! Beat my dust Caney!” Candy Cane slapped him, again, “Don’t call me Caney!” “Let us see the results,” Blue Spirit said, holding a pie graph chart. It calculated the votes thoroughly and as a result determined Candy Cane wins with Thirty-seven votes; Dimey received Twenty-nine, thus flinging him off before he could react. “Congrats Caney, here’s your Peanuts!” Candy Cane slapped him, “Don’t call me Caney! And thank you!” She then was flung over to the Library. In the Library, Toothbrush was saying, “Yeah… but if Buckety does make it on it’ll be very gross just to watch him constantly throw up…” Crash goes Candy Cane as she smashes into the window. A crowd surrounded her to see if she was okay. “Oh… its Candy Cane…” said Soda, realizing she won their attention “I thought ssssshe wasssssss pronounced as Caney,” Snakey said. Snakey got slapped by her, “Don’t call me Caney!” “Okay…” said Fruitcake, “Now that we are the Final eight… again. What’s the next contest?” “Guys…” said Soda, “Telegram!” He read the telegram out loud, “For the next challenge… stop! You must escape the Library… stop! There are three riddles you must solve to escape… stop! For each one you solve you get immunity… stop! But if one person gets immunity another loses it… stop! Sincere from Blue Spirit… stop!” The lights then went out as ghost sounds filled the room and the contestants, sans Bricky, scream. Once they came back on, it was only dim-light left. “We came in t-t-t-t-t-through the elevator!” Shouted TNT, trying to activate it again, but of course it wasn’t responding, “And he turned it off… g-g-g-great!” Snakey spotted a door making ominous sounds, getting louder as she got closer, “I found our firssssst door!” The riddle said, ‘You need to cross the river… but you can’t leave the crumbs with the chicken nor can you leave the chicken with the fox.’ “I know,” said Soda, having an idea, why not throw all three over the river, after all they can swim, right?” “The chicken will fall slowly, and the fox could swim, but you’d lose your crumbs,” said Toothbrush, analyzing the problem with Soda’s plan. “My plan is to let Snakey store them in her and let her slither her way on land to the other side.” Snakey then said, analyzing Toothbrush’s plans problems, “But how long would it take before they are all digested?” Realizing Snakey has a point, Toothbrush goes, “Oh right…” While everyone was struggling to find a solution, Bowling Ball went up to it and, somehow, solved it by saying, ‘Wid a boat, tek di chicken ova, return an tek di crumbs, return an put di chicken back… den tek di fox, an finally return wid di chicken.’ The door opened slowly with a creak revealing a very dark hallway, with six lanterns available. A flash of lightning flashed the room and made Bowling Ball disappear. “He’s gone,” said Candy Cane, in fear, “Guess he got first immunity.” “Wait… I got a question,” said TNT, to Bricky, “Who dies first in Horror films?” “Hmmmmmmmm… tough one,” Bricky said, “Well… there are the black guys, the damsels often, and often the… uh…” While she was thinking, a giant worm came up and ate Fruitcake, “And the ones that never pay attention. Say where’s Fruitcake?” Everyone just shrugged, before moving on through the dark hallway. Every step was a creak, every wall looked as it could fall, and every sense of fear had risen by fifty percent. Then they reached the light of another anonymous door, with flickering lights surrounding it. “What’s the next riddle,” asked Toothbrush, holding her lantern close like a teddy bear, “It’s getting way to dark for me!” Candy Cane read it out loud, “Too seek your way out… find a key the shade of Neptune. Aquamarine?” “I guessssssssss so,” said Snakey, hoping she’s right. “I saw a small library room in the hallway, should we?” “Great idea!” said Bricky, “Oh and everyone, stick together!” They listen hard and stuck together all the way into the small room. It was a mess of books… so they had to work together to clean it all up. Then Candy Cane found the aquamarine key and left… but Bricky took note of the silence after she took it. “Normally when you take the right thing, something bad happens!” She says, cracking the code, “She grabbed the wrong key! Snakey, grab the azure key!” Snakey grabbed it and followed Candy Can eback, where she struggled with the aquamarine key, before noticing the azure key, “I think you need this.” She grabbed it and used it, which opened the door, and gave Candy Cane another set of immunity, which the next flash of lightning took her away. “Wonder who’s going to die next…” Toothbrush said, looking back at the long dark hallway. It then started to sound like buzzing, which Toothbrush started to say, “Oh crap… not again… not again!!!” The African Killer Bees arrived and stung Toothbrush, for the fourth time in a row for episodes, to death. Snakey was about to ask about this, but Soda just told her, “It’s a little situation since the Call of Duty episode…” They stepped into the next room which was strangely colorful, with toys and stuff animals on the floor. “Guys, I think we are in a child’s room,” said Bricky, trying to recognize the room. “I wonder if it is a g-g-g-good time to talk about how I got banned from South C-c-c-c-carolina for derailing the ‘Cha Cha Slide’,” TNT said “I found the lassssssssst riddle guyssssssss,” Snakey said, holding a card, “Riddle three… jussssssssssst run! Firssssssssst one out the door or lassssssssssssst one sssssstanding wins!” “I have no idea what that card means,” said Soda, trying to crack it, opening the door to reveal a hallway, “Oh, we are in a house!” He then looked outside, “A six-story house with improper construction things violating Newton’s law of gravity!” Upon hearing this, Bricky realized where they were at, “Oh god!” She manages to hide under the bed, with everyone else watching her. “Why did ssssssssshe hide under the bed,” asked Snakey, curious if there’s something wrong with Bricky. Then a man showed up and growled at the three not hiding under the bed. He had a mustache, a nice set of clothes on, and a pair of black gloves. He was the Neighbor from the game, Hello Neighbor. “Run!” They did so, shoving the Neighbor down and getting chased in the long hallways. Soda announced, “Quick, through the doors! We will Scooby-Doo door our way out!” “Can’t,” TNT said, “We are only in literature form. We must be in full animation to succeed in Scooby-Doo doors!” “Any idea for how we are to lossssssssse the Neighbor,” asked Snakey, having no clue about the game since she never played it, nor never did she know it existed. “Hmmm… maybe destroy him with TNT,” said Soda, causing TNT to twitch at the idea of being used. Snakey manages to grab some books off the shelf and threw them at TNT’s fuse, igniting him. She then threw a book at TNT himself, knocking him down and causing him the explode at the Neighbor… but he survived and continued to chase the two. “Darn it! I hate A.I newfangled bots!” Bricky, who still hid under the bed, left it and started to find a way out of the house. And after going through some rooms, often having to hide from the Neighbor, she finally came upon the front door… but then she believed the front door was trapped… so she grabbed a lamp and broke a window. The Neighbor now had full attention on whoever broke his window and saw the damage. Think Bricky went outside, he went to the front door and opened it… which made a fist pop out and knock the Neighbor out. Bricky ran out of her hiding spot and went through the door, succeeding on the last immunity. “Well,” said Blue Spirit, “Congrats on your immunity!” He then led Bricky to the other contestants in the tent. “You, Caney, and Bowling Ball are all safe from voting!” Candy Cane once again slapped Blue Spirit, saying, “Don’t call me Caney!” “Fruitcake, Toothbrush, TNT, Snakey, and Soda are ALL up for voting,” Blue Spirit said, then noticing Soda and Snakey aren’t with them, “Say, where the heck is Snakey and Soda anyway?” They were still stuck at the House, hiding in a closet. It was very dark in there. “Maybe we sssssssshould leave?” Snakey asked, nuzzling Soda in fear. “Yeah…” Soda said, “But before we do… I just wanted to… uh… you know… ask you out on a… date?” Soda looked very nervous, but Snakey just nuzzled him in delight. “I take it as a yes!” ------------------ Voting will end on the 16th of June: https://forms.gle/Tpek9pdSF4x1ND84A Blue Spirit then shows up and said, “We are experiencing a little error where the voting icons are not being transferred through… so you won’t be seeing any of those in this voting. But we are trying to fix it, so keep calm.” Category:Object Oblivion Category:Episodes